If Only
by LadyTilBug
Summary: My version of the AC ending, how it should have been.


_Somehow, I think I'm going to be alright._

Cloud's eyes slowly moved away from the doorway. They were gone now, back to the life stream. His eyes finally landed on Tifa. She looked beautiful, her clothes clinging tightly to her body. It made him feel….warm. His eyes connected with hers. He saw her eyes rake his body hungrily. He raised an eyebrow suggestively, a sly smile crawling onto his lips.

Tifa's eyes widened slightly before realization hit. She returned his sly smile, narrowing her eyes suggestively. She slowly made her way into the water, hips swaying, gently pushing the children out of her way. As she reached him his smile widened. He reached out a hand and ran it down her arm. Suddenly he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her body flush against his. She let out a startled yelp before his lips came down hard on hers.

His hands wrapped around her body; one sliding to cradle the back of her head the other, moving down to pinch her buttocks. She moaned loudly against the kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth, tasting him. She raised one leg up to wrap around his waist, her hands scratching at his back.

Vincent's eyebrows shot up into his hair. What had seemed like a true romantic milestone was quickly shifting towards porn. As soon as Tifa's moan reached his ears he moved forward, trying to usher the children towards the exit. Most had frozen confused by their savior's behavior.

Something pulled on Vincent's cape. The man looked down eyes connecting with Marlene's brown eyes, filled with confusion.

"Vincent, what is Tifa doing to Cloud's neck?"

Vincent's eyes shot back to the couple after hearing a loud breathy moan escape the young man.

"Uh." Vincent was at a loss for words.

He glanced at Barett who had also decided that it was time for the children to leave.

"Ask Barett." Vincent said, pushing the young girl towards her foster father.

He then turned his attention back to the situation at hand. Cloud's hands were running down Tifa's front, his tongue licking up the side of her neck. His finger's moved to the zipper of her top, quickly unzipping it and pushing it off her shoulders. Vincent saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and glanced over to see that Cid had moved up to stand next to him, his expression gleeful much to Vincent's dismay. Cid feeling Vincent's eyes on him turned and gave the ex-Turk a wicked grin.

"Porn." He said simply. "Normally you have to pay for this kind of thing."

Vincent stared at the man for a moment before turning back to the couple.

"Where'd Tifa go?" Vincent asked, looking around. She had been with Cloud only a moment ago. Why was Cloud looking into the water like that?

"In the water." Cid answered amusement clearly visible in his voice.

"Why?"

Cloud let out a low moan. Vincent stared for a moment before realization dawned.

"Oh!" He said loudly averting his eye. This was not right.

Cid let out a cackle.

"Way to get 'em girl!" He shouted.

Vincent shot the Pilot and angry glare

"You're not helping," He muttered.

Cid turned to Vincent.

"Not trying to."

Vincent groaned only to have his groan mix with another's. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"We need to get everybody out." Vincent said.

Cid eventually nodded, his eyes suddenly widened.

"Yep."

Vincent turned back to the couple to see that Tifa had immerged from the water without her top. Cloud moved to take a nipple into his mouth, holding Tifa tightly to him, her hand's moving to throw his shirt off his shoulders. Vincent turned back to the onlookers.

"Shit." He muttered.

Cid shot the other man a startled look at hearing the normally proper man swear.

He followed the man's eyes trying to determine what had caught the ex-Turk's attention.

"Shit."

There were at least a hundred people still looking on. There was a startled yelp from Tifa and Cid watched as many of the crowd jumped, clearly startled at what ever the couple was now doing. Vincent began to turn when Cid voice stopped him.

"Do. Not. Turn."

"Why?" Vincent asked worriedly.

"Just trust me Vinny."

"Vincent." He muttered in response, taking the pilot's suggestion. If Cid said not to turn it must have been bad.

"All right!" Vincent yelled. "Everybody leave!"

Some of the crowd looked at them, a few following the advice but most ignoring him.

Cid sighed and took a step closer to the crowd.

"Everyone get the fuck out before I make the vampire shoot y'all in the ass!"

That seemed to motivate the crowd. Many eyed Vincent wearily as they moved out. Eventually all that were left were Vincent, Cid and the couple. The two men stood with their backs to the couple, eyes to the door.

"Do you have a condom?" Cid asked quietly.

Vincent turned a startled look to the pilot.

"Do I have a what?"

Cid shot the other man an irritated look.

"You heard what I said; this is not the time to get prissy."

Vincent nodded still started.

"Why?" he asked worriedly.

Another load moan sounded, this one coming from Tifa, followed by a giggle.

"Cause there going to need one in a moment."

Vincent's eyes widened. They needed to leave. He watched as Cid stole a quick glance behind them.

"Oh! Never mind, too late."

Vincent's mouth dropped open.

Cid quickly turned back around and headed to the door, moving quickly.

"Let's go Vincent."

Vincent nodded numbly quickly following the pilot out of the church.

"Well, it was about time those kids got together." Cid said as they reached the door.

"I just wish I did not have to see it." Vincent muttered.

Cid shrugged. "It could have been worse."

A loud moan resounded off the walls.

Vincent turned to look at the pilot, a tired look on his face.

"How?"

Cid did not have an answer.


End file.
